


What did he say?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:17:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Tonks has broken up with Remus after many fights about their unborn child and has moved on with Shacklebolt.





	What did he say?

Our tale starts in Kingsley Shacklebolt's house, his girlfriend Nymphadora Tonks or Tonks as her friends know her as is visiting after her breakup with Remus Lupin.

Kingsley asked, "What did he say?"

Tonks told him, "He said he was happy that I had moved on from him, but he's sad that we can't raise our child together."

Kingsley said, "That's understandable, but I'm glad he's happy for you."

Tonks corrected him, "Us."

Kingsley smiled. "Yeah that's right, he's happy for us. I'm so happy that you left him for me, Tonks."

Tonks assured him, "He left me and there's no one else I'd rather be with, King."


End file.
